Reborn
by Supernaturallover1961
Summary: Sam and Dean were on a hunt when a witch does some rearranging. Warning:Mpreg but not like any other mpreg fic done
1. The casting

**_Author's note:I don't own supernatural._**

**_'around words is Dean telepathically talking to Sam'_**

* * *

Chapter 1:The spell casting

So Sam and Dean were on a hunt and a demon decides to rearrange things.

**_Flashback_**

Sam and Dean see a blinding light and suddenly Dean's gone.

**_Flashback over_**

"Dean!Dean!Dean!"Sam calls for his brother.The demon walks over and flashes a smile."Where's my brother?"Sam asks furiously.

"He's right there,"The demon says pointing at his stomach.

"What are you talking about?"Sam says confused.

"Go ahead tell him Dean,"the demon says.

'Sam I'm sorta right in your uterus that demon bitch gave you'

"So you made me fucking pregnant with my brother,"Sam says furious.

"Yep something that has never been done before oh and you will have some nausea for the first hour or so it happens with spells to do with changing anatomy,"the demons says to Sam.

Sam is throwing up and dry heaving onto the floor."I hate this!"Says Sam in between heaves and throwing up.

'I don't appreciate this either Sam,'Dean says back.'I want pie when you're finished throwing up.'

"No I'm not eating pie,Sam says back.

'I will annoy you till you get some damn pie,'Dean retorts.

"Fine as long as I get to eat my salad,"Sam says.

'Fine this is going to be a long nine months'


	2. Month one

Author's note:I don't own supernatural or any characters from supernatural.This chapter begins the first day of the spell getting cast.

P.S.Spell is cast on May 19,2020

Chapter 2:Month one

Day one

The witch watches them argue then gets bored and leaves.Sam finally stops throwing up and gets up slowly knees quaking.

'Now can we get some pie?,'Dean asks impatiently.

"Fine,"Sam says.He heads out the door to the impala and gets in the driver side.Sam is listening to his music since for once Dean can't manually change it.

'Dammit Sam turn off your frilly ass girly music,'Dean mentally says to Sam.

"No driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cakehole,"Sam says using Dean's quote.

'Dammit Bitch I will kick you until you turn it off,'Dean says to Sam from inside the womb.

"Ha I'd like to see you try you're in my womb as a fetus and can hear you through telepathy you can't kick till 16 weeks or maybe since women in their first pregnancy don't feel it till 25 weeks so 16 to 25 weeks Dean it's only the first day 280 days to go."Sam says.They finally arrive at the diner so Sam can order a salad for himself and pie for Dean.Sam sits in the car for a moment."What kind of pie do you want?"

'Chocolate pie two slices and I'm extremely hungry so pie isn't gonna cut it I need more food,'

"(sigh)Ok what else do you want?"Sam asks.

'I want the two pieces of pie eight biscuits,five boiled eggs,eight pieces of bacon,some gravy for my biscuits,and eight pieces of sausage to go on my biscuits and gravy,'Dean says

"Damn Dean I am going to get it looked at so weirdly and how are you...well I guess me and you gonna eat all that."Sam says to Dean.

'I don't know I'm just hungry as fuck,'Dean says.They walk in...well Sam walks in and sit down at a table.The waitress walks over and her eyes flash black letting them know she's a demon.

"Hello boys by the way you two should be extremely hungry because it's what happens after the nausea from the spell starting to work passes and it will disappear by midnight and you'll of course have all the normal pregnancy symptoms and you'll get a ravenous hunger during towards anywhere between your sixth month and seventh month till the end of your pregnancy more so than a woman because well you're gonna need more food for other symptoms near the end of your pregnancy,"she says to Sam."What can I get for y'all?"she asks.

"I'll take a salad,two pieces of chocolate pie,eight pieces of bacon,eight pieces of sausage,eight biscuits,five boiled eggs,and some gravy,"Sam says trying not to hurt the demon bitch.She brings them their order and asks what they'd like to drink.

'I want black coffee,'Dean says.

"The caffeine isn't good for me and you in this condition,"Sam says.

'Bitch,'Dean mutters pissed off.

"Jerk,"Sam retorts."Iced water please,"Sam tells her through his teeth.They eat and leave Dean wasn't to happy since he didn't get too taste it because of the umbilical cord but doesn't tell Sam when they get in the car Dean speaks up.

'Eating is weird for me now,'Dean says to Sam.

"How is it weird?"Sam asks.

'I can't taste anything through the umbilical cord and I feel like I'm being inflated like a balloon as you eat,Dean says.

"Yeah that does sound weird,"Sam says back they get home and sleep till the next day.The next morning Sam wakes up and the day basically is about the same as yesterday.

**_Three weeks later_**

Sam is getting used to Dean being inside his womb although Dean isn't.'I'm bored,' Dean says.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?"Sam asks.

'I don't know go for a ride and listen to some black sabbath,'Dean says.

"Ok fine,"Sam says and grabs the keys and gets in the car playing black sabbath.

'(sigh)I miss driving baby,'he says sadly.

"I know it sucks but we'll get through it this isn't a cakewalk for me either,"Sam says.

'Wait I have an idea we can call Cas he could possibly help,'Dean says hopeful.

"Ok let me get in the middle of nowhere and park and I'll pray since you kinda can't,"Sam says then finds a place and gets out of the car and begins to pray."Castiel we need you it's important Dean and me are kinda in a predicament,"Sam prays.

"You called Sam,"Cas says.

"Yeah we need your help,"Sam says.

"Ok but Sam where's Dean?"Castiel asks looking around.

"Come here and give me your hand,"Sam says and takes his hand placing it on his stomach.

"I'm confused,"Cas says

"A demon witch cursed me and Dean and I'm pregnant with Dean now but he can still talk to me through my mind."Sam explains.

"I see I'll try to see if I can remove the curse,"Cas says then places his hand on Sam's stomach and closes his eyes and a white flash engulfs the room.

"Did it work?"Sam asks.

"No I'm sorry she placed a powerful protection spell to keep everyone but her from removing it,"He says."I'll need an another angel if she created a protection spell that strong against angels,"Castiel says and summons Gabriel.

"What do you want?"Gabriel asks.

"We need help,"Sam and Cas says simultaneously.

"Fine,"Gabriel says.

"Really?"Sam asks.

"Yes I've got nothing else better to do.Now what do you need help with?"Gabriel asks.

"I'm pregnant with Dean and I need your help.Well take us to her,"Sam says and Castiel zaps them all to where the witch is and Gabriel zaps himself there.

"Change them back,"Castiel says threateningly and tries to clench her throat with his powers but nothing happens as they are all slammed against the wall by an invisible force.

"Not this time bitch",Gabriel says from behind and but she took her other hand and pinned him to the wall behind her.

"Now I'll give you a taste of what you two deserve,"She says and Cas and Gabriel disappears in a flash of light.

"Oh god I'm now carrying triplets just great,"Sam says.

"Have fun with your figure being permanently ruined cause afterwards the scars from this they are still gonna be there oh and you angels are gonna be like normal human fetuses so you get hungry and thirsty so get used to it and since you're a male you're baby bump is gonna be twice as pronounced as a normal triplet mom,"said the demon witch Sam then after the demon witch vanishes he looks down at himself and realizes that his stomach luckily didn't look any different until he lifted his shirt and seen that his abs were less defined but no protruding yet luckily.

'I'm hungry,'Dean says.

'I believe I'm what you call hungry too,'Castiel says.

'Me too,'Gabriel pops in.

"Ok we're six hours away from Bobby's we'll stop at the nearest diner this time I'm playing Metallica to shut Dean up,"Sam says.They arrive at the diner and the waitress walks over.

"What can I get for you fine young man?"she asks as chipper as a waitress typically is.Sam had already listened to what the others wanted to eat and he looked at a menu reading out loud to where the others can hear.

"I'll take iced water,two hamburgers,three pieces of bacon,two sausage patties,two biscuits,three eggs,some gravy for the biscuits,a piece chocolate pie,two pieces of cake,and a salad,"Sam tells the waitress.

"Okie dokie,"she says and walks away.

"Damn I thought this curse made me feel like I'm starving with just Dean but jeez with all three of you I feel like I can eat a whole horse and still eat,"Sam says.

"Here you go sweetheart here's your iced water your food will be done shortly,"the waitress says and saunters off.Sam puts his head in his hands and sighs deeply thinking how the hell they were gonna survive through these nine months since he figured that the bitch probably would make sure he went through as much hell as possible including carrying them three for the maximum time she could.

"Here you go honey here's your food,"She says then walks to another table.Sam begins to eat the food and then Castiel decides to pop in and talk.

'Is this what eating feels like?'Castiel asks.

'Not quite Cas,'Dean says.

'When you actually eat you can taste the damn food at least,'Gabriel pops in mad.Sam finishes eating and the waitress comes over and asks if he was ready for his check.

"Yes ma'am,"Sam says getting out his wallet.

"That'll be $45.57 sir,"she says.Sam hands her a fifty dollar bill and says keep the change and stands up and walks out the door and gets in the impala.

**_6 hours later_**

Sam sees the salvage sign at Bobby's and he pulls up and calls Bobby from inside the car and Bobby answers"Hey Sam."

"Hey Bobby can I stay here for nine months?I truly need your help,"Sam pleads desperately.

"Yeah sure son."Bobby replies and then asks not recalling Sam mentioning Dean."What about Dean?Where is he?"Is he gonna stay here too?"

"Uh yeah about that I need to show you this in person,"Sam says.

"Ok.When you gonna be here?,"Bobby asks.

"I'm sitting right outside your house Bobby,"Sam tells Bobby.

"Well come on in boy,"Bobby says getting up and walking to the door.

"Hey Bobby,"Sam says walking in.

"Alright now what do you need to show me?"Bobby asks.Sam takes off his shirt and prepares to speak.

"This,"Sam says gesturing to his stomach.

"What is it?Nothing seems to be wrong,"Bobby asks confused.Sam then takes Bobby's hand and says.

"Dean,Castiel,and Gabriel are in here a witch cursed us and now I'm carrying them as human fetuses in other words I'm pregnant and they communicate telepathically,"Sam explains.

"Well I think I have a spell to cure y'all,"Bobby says.

'I hope this works,'Dean says.

"Really,"Sam says hopeful as Bobby brings a book over and flips to the page reading the ingredients and getting the ingredients to perform the spell and he comes back with all the ingredients and draws the symbol and mixes the ingredients together and begins to chant the spell and a white light flashes but little do they know Bobby just made things worse.

"Did it work?"asks Sam as he looks around.

"No,no it didn't I'll call Rowena,"Bobby says."Rowena says she will be here in thirty minutes,"Bobby tells Sam.

"Hello boys what's going on?"Rowena asks.

"I'm pregnant with Dean,Gabriel,and Cas and I can hear them telepathically but I haven't heard them sigh or nothing since the spell we performed the spell.Rowena places her hand on Sam's stomach and tells them.

"The protection spell is very strong and there is nothing you can do and the protection spell just repelled the spell Bobby preformed and when it repelled it it cut off the telepathic link between the three of them to you Sam,"Rowena says.

"Wait so I can't hear them at all anymore,"Sam says.

"I'm afraid so,"Rowena says as she is leaving.


	3. Month two

**I don't own supernatural ****I just own my ideas.**

**P.S. I used a spin wheel with different sizing so I didn't choose the cup size.**

Chapter 3:Month two

Sam is laying shirtless on Bobby's couch with his hand resting on his stomach."This is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me and that's saying something too,"Sam says and the phone starts ringing he doesn't recognize the number so he answers it.

"Hello Sam,"the voice says.

"Hey Ruby,"Sam says back.

"You should come over I'm at Holiday Inn in Sioux Falls room one hundred and three,"Ruby says.

"Ok I will see you then bye,"Sam says gets a shirt on and runs to find Bobby working on a car outside.

"Hey I'm going out for a bit,"Sam says.

"Ok,"Bobby says paying more attention to the car he is working on and Sam hops in the Impala and drives to the Holiday Inn and gets out and goes to room one hundred and three.

"Hey Sam,"Ruby says inviting Sam in.

"Hey Ruby,"Sam says leaning in to makeout with Ruby and Sam pushes her onto the bed but they don't go any further than that and they watch a three hour movie then Ruby pushes him off and stands up and he sits up on the bed.

"I got something for you Sammy since you're eating for four,"Ruby says.

"You know about that,"Sam says embarrassed face turning beet red.

"Yes Sam I know no need to be ashamed,"says Ruby as she puts her hand comfortingly on his back and then says"Now to what I have for you,"she walks over to a door which opens to show a fancy hotel bathroom where a demon is in a devil's trap with a rag tied around his head."Some fresh demon blood straight from the tap,"she offers to him Sam's mouth waters just thinking about it she hands him a regular hunting knife and he walks over and straddles the demon and takes the knife and cuts a clean cut on the demon's neck and begins to drink when he's drank the entire body of the demon dry he looks at his stomach and sees that he looks like he's smuggling a basketball.

"Oh Shit Bobby's gonna suspect I am drinking demon blood again and I'll be locked down again and I have to return home by twelve AM it's already eleven thirty now I am so dead,"Sam said grabbing clean clothes that Ruby prepared for him along with paper towels and a water bottle rushing out the door because he knew he was dead he got to Bobby's driveway changed clothes and cleaned himself as much as he could but he didn't realize in the dark he left a blood stain and he couldn't turn on the light in the car because Bobby has a keen eye despite his age and he would see something glowing outside.Sam knew since Bobby was working on a car he wouldn't question his new clothes but he still can't show him his stomach and he tried to sneak in but Bobby seen him.

"What happened to you boy?"Bobby asked about his stomach then realized after seeing a stain Sam missed ."You drank demon blood again didn't you,"Bobby said furiously.

"I...uh...I-I-I can explain please don't lock me up again,"Sam said scared of being locked down again.

"(sigh) No boy only because you are pregnant and I can't risk their lives,but you are on house arrest," Sam was relieved but a little bit pissed about being on house arrest but he couldn't much blame Bobby a hour later his stomach went back to normal but he noticed the ever so slightest baby bump and he stroked it lovingly must be an effect of the spell or because he knew his brother and Cas was in there but he was still kinda pissy at Gabriel since he did kill Dean over at least a hundred times in front of him I mean who would blame him for being mad at him and while thinking about Dean,Cas,and Gabriel he walked to the bathroom and got in the shower afterwards listened to music from in the shower and when he got out he put on boxers and then he wiped the mirror off to look at his reflection then he realized he had the beginning of cleavage coming in he just figured it was the remnants of the demon blood effecting him so he shrugged it off and went on about his business drying off the rest of his body and walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch and turned on the tv a few minutes later he screamed in immense pain Bobby came running.

"Sam what's wrong!?"Bobby asked frantically.

"M-my abdomen it-it's in im-immense pain,"Sam managed to choke out in between tears.

"Hang on boy,"Bobby said going to grab some water and a rag preparing for the birth.Sam squealed a high pitch squeal as he felt his dick and balls hurt so badly words couldn't describe and his chest burned and swelled and then something wet drip down his leg and looked down and it was blood he slid his boxers off and looked down and realized he had a vagina,boobs,and luckily he still had his dick but his balls were gone then the pain stopped Bobby came back ready to deliver the kids but Sam told he didn't think that it was the birth just a physical change for the child nurturing and birth.Bobby couldn't help but laugh at what he saw... Sam with some cup but perky breasts that any woman would loathe for Sam assumed it was his height and muscle mass that made them so large.

"I guess your idjit brother was right about calling you a bitch,"Bobby says in between laughs.

"Dammit Bobby,"Sam says his voice remains the same and everything but he just has boobs a vagina and still a dick just the vagina replaced his balls."How in the hell am I one gonna get bras because I can't be seen in public like this,"Sam says pissed off as hell.Bobby then realizes that he is gonna have to go to Victoria's secret he blushes then snickers and heads of to get Sam bras and just to piss Sam off he's gonna buy Sam lacy panties too still thinking of pissing Sam off even more he gets in his vehicle and goes to the nearest Victoria's secret and buys what Sam needs and walks out and drive back home."Here you go idjit,"Bobby says throwing the clothes at Sam.

"Really Bobby you bought the ones with laces and you bought damn panties too,"Sam says furious and stomps off to the bathroom he puts on the bra and gets the loosest shirt he can find while Bobby just laughs to himself."Why does it have to be me?Sam whines and sighs.


	4. Chapter 4:month three

Chapter 4

**_P.S. I don't own Supernatural_**

**_Warnings: Almost character death,mpreg_**,**_and slightly inappropriate _**

* * *

Sam looked at a calendar and realized it was month three of his pregnancy this is not how he expected to have a family and certainly didn't expect to be pregnant with literally two angels plus his older brother.

He looked at his abdomen and it appeared he had a small beer gut forming and he just looked like an overweight male right now so even if he wasn't on house arrest he could pass as an overweight male.He wondered if they would be born from him then return back to their normal ages or if he would have to raise them his thoughts were interrupted by Bobby.

"Hey idjit whatcha thinking about?"Bobby asked walking in drinking beer.

"Nothing much really just the fact that right now I could pass as a overweight male since I have what appears to be a beer gut and you know...moobs.I am also wondering if when Cas,Gabriel,and Dean are born if they'll be newborns and we have to raise them or if they will return their normal age after the birth."Sam confessed to Bobby what he was thinking about.

"I wish I knew boy but since this is the first this spell has ever been cast I honestly don't know,"Bobby said with sympathy.

"I want a beer,"Sam said even though he couldn't have one.

"Sam you know you're pregnant and it is bad for them so no you idgit,"Bobby said sternly.

"I'm bored I want to do a case I admit even though I am planning on quitting this job anyway,"Sam said.

"Fine I will do salt and burn cases and stuff like that but I am not doing any case more than that with you being pregnant, "Bobby said and went to a local store to get the latest newspaper and Sam got on his laptop to look for any strange deaths and stuff like that and such.Bobby just got back and walked in with a newspaper."No salt and burn cases as far as I can tell in this paper,"Bobby said.

"I found a case and it isn't but an hour from here a woman was murdered about half a century ago and every ten years since the day she died five other people were found with slits on the wrist and no one caught on to it being connected not even hunters since they all were assumed suicides but running a check on some of their comments and such and they all seemed happy no depression nothing just a suicide and I found a basic pattern with all the victims they were all male and abusive to their wives or woman in their life and all 'comitted suicide' in the neighborhood that the young woman Casey Lancett was murdered in and fifty years ago tomorrow she was murdered and she always strikes at midnight of the night she was killed and it is only 5:00pm and I have gotten everything packed and in the Impala ready to go,"Sam said.

"Good job idjgit,"Bobby said then hopped in the passenger seat and Sam got in the driver seat and headed to the farm.When they got to the farm the woman that was murdered her mother and father still lived there Sam found out and he parked out of sight and they got dressed as feds and walked to the door and knocked.

"Hello,"The mother answered the door and looked confused and Bobby and Sam flashed their FBI cards.

"Agent Plant,"Sam said.

"Agent Willis,"Bobby said.

"Come in boys,"She said slightly nervous and looks down at Sam and notices his moobs and beer gut and looks skeptical.

"So we came to ask a few questions about your daughter and about my weight I have a rare condition that causes weight gain"Sam lied to her.

"Ok,"Mrs. Lancett said.

"We need to know information like was she cremated ir buried?"Bobby asked.

"She was buried,but why is that important?"Mrs. Lancett asked.

"Just routine questions we're required to ask,"Sam lied and she nodded her head in understanding.

"Where is your daughter buried at?"Bobby asked.

"Rosewood cemetery,"Mrs. Lancett said crying about her lost daughter.

**_11:58 at night._**

They arrived at Rosewood cemetery with a shovel,gasoline,and salt Sam found her tombstone and dug her up and Bobby held the gasoline and salt while Sam had the lighter in his pocket little did they now she appeared behind them and she slit Bobby's wrist because Bobby had to stab his wife to death because of the possession and she took it as being abusive and Bobby fell to the ground bleeding out and Sam heard Bobby scream and turned around to see Bobby being bled to death and he quickly grabbed the gasoline and salt and poured it grave and lit it and got Bobby in the car and rushed to the hospital they got him in the room and managed to stabilize him Sam was relieved Bobby would live he left and drove to a nearby hotel and used his fake credit card and got in his room and layed down and he felt a few kicks in his stomach he smiled and went to sleep happily he woke up retching into the toilet and made some herbal tea that he brought for his morning sickness and drank it and headed out to see Bobby and he was conscious when he got there and doctor told the both of them Bobby would be sent home by tomorrow and the stitches in his arms were dissolvable so they didn't have to come back to the hospital hopefully Bobby and Sam talked for a bit till Bobby fell asleep and Sam went the hotel and when he got there the salt line was broken and there was a demon in the hotel room Sam tried to exorcise the demon but failed as the demon possessed him and went to the hospital and grabbed Bobby and put him in the car.

"Thanks Sam for getting me out of the rat hole,"Bobby said.

"Your welcome,"Demon Sam said and his eyes flashed black and Bobby grabbed the colt out of his pocket and Demon Sam just sat there and said."Go ahead then you kill Sammy,Deano,Cassie,and poor Gabe."

Bobby put the gun down then looked out the window and muttered lowly.

_"Exorcismus te omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas omnis incursio infernalis adversarii omnis legio,omnis congregatio et secta diabolica ergo drace maledicte ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus audi nos,"Bobby chanted the exorcism._

_In the middle of Sam driving the demon screamed and left in a black smoke and Sam was knocked unconscious._


End file.
